trainlover476youtubefandomcom-20200214-history
Secret Tender Club
Secert Tender Club is the second episode of TOMY Thomas and Friends the secret tender club plot the episode starts with percy taking the mail to mr postmanson,who has walnut down his thoroat and says to percy get out the way before i kill you and percy quickly goes,when percy gets to the sheds everyone welcome him execept gordon who tells percy to stop then the other tell percy about secret tender club percy wants to join gordon laughs,emily says percy is great nice and good to the world,percy blushed and henry laughs and emily shuts him up,henry says sorry to emily,gordon tells to go back a little percy says hello to edward and edward says hello to percy,then he says to them so you won,t let me in but you let edward in, the engines talk about percy not being able to join,untill gordon inclued free pizza, percy goes off talking about the club, percy sees thomas duck toby and oilver,would not let them in,then edward henry james and emily went out from the club and they only stayed for free pizza,james sets off the spoiler alert the narractor piture appers,if you see anyone shot them in the face, the fat controller car appears out of nowhere and the fat controller appears and who says who set off the spoiler alert and thomas says it was james sir,the fat controller says james go to your room and james says i don,t have a room sir the fat controller buys donald and douglas then their theme untill they behind james the engines welcome them, donald and douglas tells the engines about the tender secret club we thought you can help you us with something, and donald and douglas help them, later that day,gordon is all alone in the sheds, donald and douglas appears and gordon welcomes them to the club, then gordon says to them why do to we hate tank engine so much, the engines are on the chair with the sign,secret lair, then all the engines trapped gordon says this was a setup the fat controller car appears he has lost count of this episode, all the engines ague untill the fat controller say shut up to them the fat controller tells us the episode,mr postmanson gets a walnut thoroat gordon wouldn,t let percy and all the engines plan to stop gordon, gordon says sorry murdoch appears says the secret tender club,was to be for free pizza, and episode end with all the engines going for free pizza and gordon says to the narrator to end the episode gordon says to shut up and the narrator ends the episode Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Duck *Oliver *Donald and Douglas *Murdoch *Mr. Postmanson *Sir Topham Hatt *trainlover476 *Bill and Ben not speak *Harvey not speak *Henrietta cameo *Bulgy cameo *Elizabeth cameo *Lorry 1 cameo *Butch cameo *Harold cameo *Mighty Mac mentioned Locations *Gordon's Hill *Tidmouth Sheds *Rogh Station *Secret Hideout Cast *trainlover476: Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Duck, Oliver, Donald, Douglas, Murdoch, Mr. Postmanson, trainlover476, and Sir Topham Hatt Trivia *Duck uses Gordon's catchphrase O the Indictnity *Micheal Brandon is mentioned by Oliver. *This is the first appearence of the Spoiler Alert by James. *Reference to April Fools is used. *A special appearnce by trainlover476 is used. Goofs *Henry isn't his series personality. *Gordon should've known that engines can't eat, besides, pizza is not free. Gallery SecertTenderClub2.jpg|The Meeting SecertTenderClub1.jpg..jpg|Percy cross at the sheds Category:TOMY Thomas and Friends Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes that were released in 2007 Category:Protagonists